


Get Well Soon

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Fluff, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sick Character, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@impala666 requested:  Can you do a Flash fic where the reader’s sick and Barry takes care of her and forces her to get better?  she wants to get out of bed and go to work and stuff, but Barry wants her to get better. So he talks her into staying in bed and Barry nurses and baby’s her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

 

You hardly ever get sick.

And when you do, you vehemently deny that you are.

“It’s just allergies!” you explain after a bout of five sneezes. Your boyfriend, Barry sighs and just points at the bed.

“Get in bed,” he says.

You only begrudgingly do what he says because you’re tired, not sick.

And when your fits of coughing wake up your boyfriend in the middle of the night, you flat out lie to his face and say, “No! I was snoring. My throat is dry, that’s all.”

Your voice is raspy and you think it almost sounds sexy. No sick person would have sex with their boyfriend, right? So you try to seduce him. You say that it’s the way he looks in those jeans that has you all hot and flustered (certainly not the fever, no) and that’s why you’re not wearing any clothes, you want to tempt him into ravaging your body and giving you a whole other reason to be sweating like crazy.

But of course, you can’t fool Barry.

He asks you to come by Star Labs after work one day. You do it, even though you’re so worn out that you just want to go home and curl up in bed. But Barry ambushes you. He knows you’re stubborn and can deny it all you want to his face but when confronted with Dr. Caitlin Snow, you’re helpless.

Caitlin doesn’t stand for any of your excuses and practically pushes you down into a seated position on an examination table. She takes your temperature and looks at the back of your throat; you scowl at Barry while Caitlin has your tongue compressed with a popsicle stick.

“Are you the new family doctor now?” you tease Caitlin. She fixes you with a stern mom-like stare while holding a cold stethoscope to your chest and then your back. She asks you to take a couple of deep breaths and your start coughing again.

“You have a respiratory infection, Y/N. You might be contagious. You should be staying at home, not going to work,” Caitlin advises you.

“But I’ve been sick for a week,” you finally admit, “Surely I’m not contagious anymore.” Caitlin can’t give you a straight answer but she still suggests that you rest.

Barry takes you home and for the rest of the night, he’s at your beck and call.

He puts in your favorite movie, one of the movies that he actually doesn’t like.

He makes you hot chocolate and when he realizes that there are no marshmallows in the house, he runs to the store and gets some of the colorful mini kind, all within 10 seconds. He even brings you some cookie dough ice cream.

He wraps you up in a cocoon made of blankets and always has a box of tissues ready for you. You still try to say it’s the movie that’s making your eyes tear up but Barry just gives you a sweet, sympathetic look. He sits on the couch next to you so that you can lean into his embrace.

You don’t know when the movie ends and you don’t know when you end up in bed but nonetheless, you wake up in your bed the next morning. Your alarm is going off. You turn it off and move to get out of bed but Barry’s arm stretches out to hook around your waist, pulling you back into bed and into his body. Barry snuggles up to you, spooning you and resting his chin on your shoulder. He nuzzles your hair.

“You’re not going anywhere. You need to stay right here,” he mumbles.

“But it’s Thursday,” you grumble, your voice is scratchy and you clear your throat, loud enough that you know it wakes Barry up some more. He kisses the top of your shoulder. “I have to go to work.” Barry’s grip around your waist tightens.

“Nope.”

“Yes,” you pull at the sheets in a desperate escape attempt.

“You heard Caitlin. You need to stay home so you can get better.”

“But I have to go to work, Barr. I’m not that sick. I’ll be fine.”

“Nope.” Barry manages to roll you backwards so that you’re on your back and he’s laying on his side. He boops you on the nose. You sniffle. “You need to get more rest or else you’ll be sick for a much longer time. You already stress yourself out so much with work, it’s a miracle you haven’t had an ulcer,” Barry teases and you pout. Well, he’s one to talk…Barry is always carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. You don’t want to be a burden to him.

“If I stay home,  will you go home or go to work or do something better than watching me waste away?” you ask dramatically, your head falling back on the pillow and limping turning to the side.

“No. I’m going to stay right here.”

“But then you’ll get sick.”

“No I won’t.” This cold must be making you stupid because, that’s right, Barry’s physiology and  immune system are stronger than most people’s. He wouldn’t get sick, even if he’d succumbed to your seductions. “If you promise to call in sick to work, I promise that I will watch the _Princess Diaries_ with you as many times as you want until you get better.”

Well that’s tempting.

“And _Princess Diaries 2_?” You stick out your bottom lip in a pout.

“There’s a sequel?” Barry’s eyes go wide with mock terror. You sniffle and fake a cough for pity. But then the cough turns into a real one and it’s like you’re hacking up a lung. Barry helps you sit up and rubs your back while you work through the cough. Barry chuckles faintly like he wants to say, ‘oh poor baby.’ He brushes the hair sticking to your sweaty forehead out of the way. “I’m going to go get you a cool washcloth. Call in sick, okay?”

You concede and do as he says.

Your boss sounds relieved that you’re taking the day off. He’d been just as unsuccessful at convincing you that you were sick.

Barry comes back with the washcloth, a daytime decongestant, a glass of orange juice and some toast with jelly.

You accept everything he has to offer.

After two days spent in bed with all the comfort food under the sun and the Flash all to yourself, Barry admits that he likes _Princess Diaries 2_ better than the first one. And you’re willing to accept that if and when you’re sick, next time you’ll admit it right away so that your perfect boyfriend can take care of you and nurse you back to health.


End file.
